


Extracarricular

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley takes Harry "under his wing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracarricular

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw the pairing, I had to try it. Not sure if it fully worked or not, but I do love my Kingsley Smut, so here it is. Thank you as always to Wolfish Cat for the Betaing and hand-holding. :)

Minister for Magic or not, Kingsley was always willing to set aside some time for Harry. And the two of them had easily fallen into a friendship that Harry'd first compared to Sirius or Remus.  
  
Things had changed slowly between them. Harry wasn't sure when. Only that the meals they'd shared seemed more full of silent, unspoken comments than words. Sparring became something to win, not because it would make Kingsley proud, but because to lose meant more of those odd, awkward silences. Suddenly, comparing him to his father's best friends seemed somehow—wrong.  
  
Even so, Harry couldn't seem to keep away. Especially when Robards' idea of training him was to let him off every lesson and class with an automatic pass just for being who he was. He needed someone who could push him to his limits. And that was Kingsley.  
  
Eventually unspoken words became charged looks, hands brushing accidentally in ways that made Harry feel hot and shivery at the same time. Kingsley never said anything that might have made Harry worry, but there was something there, under it all. Something he was scared to give a name.  
  
Kingsley seemed mostly content with things as they were, even as the silences between them grew more heated. At least, until Harry began to make excuses not to be alone with him.  
  
One afternoon, Kingsley was waiting in the training room when Harry's class was dismissed for the day. Harry had hoped that perhaps he was just waiting to talk to their trainer, but as Harry moved out of the room, Kingsley fell into step beside him, remaining silent until long after the rest of his fellow students were out of earshot.  
  
"You've been avoiding me, Harry."  
  
"Sir?" They'd just had lunch the day before. "I assumed you would need time to deal with work, that's all."  
  
"So you brought Ron and Hermione with you yesterday because you thought they might help?"  
  
Harry rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting Kingsley's eyes. "Erm…no, sir…I just…thought you might like to visit with them. That's all."  
  
Kingsley glanced at him, then nudged him into the next room, closing the door behind him. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Harry?"  
  
Before he could really think about his answer, Harry was shaking his head. "Of course not."  
  
Kingsley moved closer, his voice a low rumble, making Harry's body feel warm all over. "Then why, Harry, are you suddenly calling me…sir?"  
  
Feeling a bit warm all over, Harry stepped away from him. Just so he could think easier. "It just…seemed appropriate. I mean…we just came from the training room. And everyone was watching us."  
  
"True. Is that what's been bothering you? That everyone knows we're spending time together?"  
  
Startled, Harry looked at him. "No. Of course not. We're…friends." The look Kingsley was giving him seemed to deny that, though, and then Kingsley was even closer than he had been while they'd walked.  
  
"Is that what we are?" he asked softly.  
  
"Of course," Harry said quickly, trying to ignore how breathless having Kingsley this close made him feel. "Aren't we?" he asked softly when Kingsley hadn't said anything more after another moment.  
  
Which was how he found himself suddenly pressed against the wall. Kingsley was looking at him the way Ron looked at his favorite dessert sitting on the table an hour before dinner.  
  
Whatever he'd intended, he'd certainly never expected Kingsley to do anything like this. But then, he'd never noticed how Kingsley made him feel until they'd spent so much time together, either. And he'd never been Kingsley's complete focus before, either. He didn't hate it. At all.  
  
The silence stretched out between them for a long time, and Harry began to wonder if Kingsley were waiting for something—a sign from Harry, perhaps? Maybe he should apologize? But for what? Had what he'd said somehow hurt Kingsley? But if so, why wasn't he speaking now? Surely he would explain himself, wouldn't he? Since he was here anyway, after all…  
  
But Kingsley didn't speak. He seemed distracted. He was looking at something. After a moment, Harry realized it was his mouth. Did he have crumbs there from lunch? He reached up to brush at his face, but Kingsley caught his wrist. "No. Let me."  
  
"What…?" but before Harry could finish the question, Kingsley's fingers were brushing over his lips, and Harry felt his body heating at the touch. "Kingsley?" he asked, his voice softer now.  
  
"Shhh…" Kingsley was still watching his lips. And then he leaned in, and he wasn't watching them any more.  
  
The last person he'd kissed had been Ginny. But then she'd gone back to Hogwarts and he'd told her to enjoy her last year there, and not to wait for him. He knew his training might take some time, and nearly all his personal time at that. But that meant he'd had no time to look for someone else, either.  
  
He'd certainly not considered Kingsley as a possibility. Even after he'd started to feel awkward around him. Sure, he'd recognized the feeling—he'd had it before, after all, but this was different. Wasn't it? After all, they were both men.  
  
Harry gasped as warm lips brushed over his own. Because the way Kingsley was kissing him now reminded him of that earlier hungry look. And really? He didn't want him to stop. It felt too good. And Harry felt too needy to stop now.  
  
But that was when Kingsley finally pulled back. Harry tried to lean forward to kiss him again, but Kingsley gently pushed him back and tried to meet his eyes. "If you don't want this, stop me now, Harry."  
  
Harry looked up at him, surprised. He didn't bother to think. Not any more than he had; he just shook his head. "Don't stop. Please?"  
  
The hunger on Kingsley's face was back at Harry's answer, and he didn't bother to say anything more. He tipped up Harry's chin, kissing him far deeper than before, and pressed him back against the wall.  
  
Harry couldn't fail to feel Kingsley's erection against his hip, and his own rose in response. He moaned into the kiss, pressing back against him now, wanting more.  
  
To be honest, Harry had never so much as considered what two men might do together. But with Kingsley kissing him so insistently, he had no chance to worry about what would follow, or even think what might happen if someone caught them here like this.  
  
Finally, Kingsley pulled back enough to meet Harry's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you…"  
  
To anyone else, the pronouncement might have been scary, but Harry had always been the leap-before-you-look type, even before he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. "You won't, sir."  
  
Kingsley's eyes narrowed. "Not now, Harry," but there was a growl underlying his voice that suggested that might be a conversation for later, when the two of them could think properly again. For now, Harry leaned into his kiss once more, hands sliding up Kingsley's neck to feel the smooth skin of his scalp, even as he felt Kingsley's hands begin to undo his belt.  
  
It was enough to make Harry freeze, but only for a second. There were few left in this world that he truly trusted, but Kingsley was definitely among this number. And truth be told, it had been a need that had been growing inside him now for a while. "Is this…really possible this way?" he asked.  
  
Kingsley's teeth flashed when he smiled. "Oh, yes. If you want me to stop, just say so, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded. Any other questions could come later. It was getting harder and harder to think. So instead, he kissed Kingsley, and helped wriggle most of the way out of his trousers.  
  
"Turn," Kingsley said, stepping back.  
  
Confused for a moment, Harry hesitated, but did so, his nerves growing once more. It would hurt, wouldn't it? After all, Kingsley wouldn't have worried if it wouldn't. Would he?  
  
Kingsley began to kiss over his shoulders, stroking down his back. "Relax, Harry. I'll be as gentle as I can," he whispered, seeming to brand the words into Harry's skin like a promise.  
  
It was easy enough to trust him. He already trusted Kingsley with so much else. Why not this? Harry let his head fall forward against the wall, his skin shivering with each touch, each kiss. The world around them had disappeared to this small room. No one else even existed.  
  
And then Kingsley's hand brushed over Harry's arse, stroking and squeezing him until Harry found himself pushing back into the feeling. It was amazing how good something so simple could feel. And each touch, each stroke, felt even better. "Ah…Kingsley…please…"  
  
"Not ready yet, Harry…" His fingers stroked gently between Harry's cheeks, brushing over a spot that made Harry shudder with how good it felt.  
  
"Ohfuck…"  
  
Kingsley chuckled and bit Harry's neck, his finger stroking over that spot. Harry knew what it was, but he didn't think much about it, just pressed back into the feeling. He could feel a cool slickness, and then Kingsley's finger pressed in again, and he felt it slip into him. He groaned, turning his face so that his cheek pressed against the wall, hoping to cool the burning in his face.  
  
Both were silent as Kingsley slowly opened him, but for soft moans from Harry, and approving hums from Kingsley, their breathing the only constant in Harry's world now aside from the heaviness in his cock that seemed only to grow as Kingsley stretched him. It was unlike anything else he'd felt, awkward and not-quite painful at first, but slowly causing a burning ache to build in his gut, one that would only be relieved once Kingsley took him. How he knew that, he couldn't have said, but soon the desperate feeling grew too much to restrain himself.  
  
"Kingsley…please…"  
  
"Yes." And Kingsley's fingers were gone, the heat of his body pressing against Harry's back, one hand threading his fingers with Harry's, the other guiding his cock slowly into Harry's arse.  
  
Even stretched, it stung badly at first, and Harry's eyes watered, but Kingsley didn't stop, just slowed, and soon the feeling faded, making way for the pleasure Harry had known he would feel. Especially when he managed to brush against a spot deep inside Harry that made his whole body go rigid with pleasure. "Ah…Kingsley…" His fingers tightened around Kingsley's, and he tried to push back for more of that feeling, but Kingsley gripped his hip.  
  
"Not this time. Let me…" Then he was nipping Harry's neck once more, moving slowly in him, and Harry had no time to object, brushing that spot every so often so that Harry could do nothing but feel. Feel Kingsley deep inside him, feel the way his own cock responded to each thrust, feel his arousal, high before from Kingsley's attention, rising slowly higher.  
  
"Ah…yes…mmm…don't stop."  
  
Kingsley didn't. His thrusts grew, until Harry could manage no more than harsh cries with each thrust, and soon enough, he was right on the edge. He reached down to stroke himself, but Kingsley's hand brushed his out of the way, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts until Harry came with a wail, the sound so foreign in his ears that at first he thought someone else was making the noise.  
  
Even as Harry's climax cut through him, he could feel Kingsley's thrusts grow faster, then still, and he moaned again, fingers tightening around Kingsley's as the man came inside him. "Yes…"  
  
After, the two stilled, Harry pressed against the wall, Kingsley draped against his back, both panting from their exertions. Having never experienced anything quite like this before, Harry wasn't sure what to say, or even if there was anything to say, or really what he wanted now that this was over.  
  
Finally, Kingsley's weight pulled away from Harry's back, and he winced as he felt Kingsley's cock slide free, making a pained sound.  
  
"Sorry. You'll probably feel that tomorrow." Kingsley stroked a hand over Harry's back, then stepped away, and Harry heard him tugging at his clothes.  
  
He turned to face him, tugging up his trousers, watching his face. He had to know what this meant, but didn't know how to ask. So it was Kingsley who broke the silence. "We don't have to do this again. Unless you want to. If once was enough, just say so."  
  
Harry frowned. Was Kingsley that unsure of himself? "You think I didn't enjoy it?"  
  
Kingsley grinned. "Oh, I had ample proof you did." He winked, then glanced down at Harry's shirt, which showed the stains of his release. "That wasn't what I meant. I thought it might have been just an itch?"  
  
Harry felt his cheeks heat when he noticed the stain, then realized it was hardly something to be ashamed of, and shook his head, moving closer to Kingsley. "It wasn't." He stopped, frowning, then met Kingsley's eyes. "If it was, then…it appears to have only grown stronger."  
  
Kingsley's grin softened to a smile, and he reached out and stroked Harry's cheek. "Good. Shall we go someplace to discuss this, then? Somewhere we're less likely to be interrupted?"  
  
Another embarrassed flush made Harry glance away as he remembered that they were still in the Ministry. In a room almost anyone could have entered while they'd been… It was too much to think about, so Harry pushed the thought aside. "Yeah. Where?"  
  
Kingsley held out a hand, and Harry took it gratefully. "My place, I think."  
  
As he walked with Kingsley from the room, Harry couldn't help but look forward to whatever would come next.


End file.
